Bond Of The Maker
by Phantom-NorthStar
Summary: A half breed. Half human, half Noah. The Noah of Creation. From his attack to his new life, and possibly to his death. A JasdebixOC yaoi story. OMC. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Rescue

**AN: Yeah, new story. And it's JasdebixOC. Not to mention, the OC is male. So it's yaoi!! Yay!! Don't like yoai, or boy x boy relationships, don't read. You have been warned. And just to be nice, I posted my OC's profile.**

**Name: Orin Galaxy**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Hip length, black with a purple sheen, straight**

**Eyes: Silver with violet specks**

**Skin: Coco powder tan**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Half human, other half yet to be revealed**

**Abilities: To be revealed in the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. I only own Orin.**

* * *

**Monster!**

**Demon!!**

**DIE!!**

All that yelling… the words just blurred together. Everything hurt. And the pain wouldn't stop, as the beatings kept coming. They kept hitting and screaming at me. My supposed friends had turned on me, my parents had announced their hatred for me, and everybody was attacking me.

The pain was getting worse. Black spots danced across my hazy vision as blood dripped from my mouth. The last thing I remember is the attacking mob starting to scream and flee from something.

- - - - - -

Tyki Mikk stared down at the panicking humans. The akuma he'd brought with him attacked and chased the fleeing villagers.

The Earl had asked him to come out to this wayward village and pick up a special child. Exactly who that child was, Tyki had no idea. But seeing the mob attacking somebody brought back memories of how he and his fellow family members were treated as children. Actually, people still treat Rhode like that. As the humans continued to scream and run from the level two and three akuma, Tyki stepped off the roof of a nearby house and walked over to the unconscious figure that the villagers had been attacking.

Lying on the ground was a boy, around fifteen years of age. He had tan skin about the shade of coco powder and his hair was straight and went to his hip. Of course, right now that was a guess since his hair was splayed about his knocked out form right now. His eyes were closed, obviously. He was wearing a tattered long-sleeved t-shirt that was stripped black and white. He had ripped black jeans that clung to his legs and had holes all over. His feet were covered with worn black boots. Blood was splattered all over his clothes and anyone could see the bruises and deep gashes all over his body. Wrapped tightly around his neck was a sharp piece of wire, that was cutting into the skin and probably cutting of his oxygen. Tyki knelt down and pulled on it a bit, managing to get blood on his gloves, but also loosen the wire. The boy's breaths were shallow and getting raspy.

Tyki examined the boy a bit. He was getting a familiar feeling from him. Like that of a Noah. This must be the 'special child' the Earl was talking about. Carefully, as to not jar his injuries, Tyki picked the boy up, bridal style. With barely a glance, he left the village, appearing at the castle where he and the others lived.

* * *

**AN: Okay, it's a bit short, but hey, it's just the beginning. The chapters should get longer. And please excuse me if the Noahs are a bit out of context. My first DGM story.**


	2. Introductions

**AN: Second chapter!! Let me know if it's good, kay? And I'm only gonna put the disclaimer up in the first chapter. So it won't be up in any of the other chapters.**

* * *

It was comfy. The bed, I mean. I didn't want to wake up. Snuggling deeper, I sighed. I was warm, and clean, and lying in a really soft bed. With fluffy pillows. I could sleep the day away.

Wait.

I don't have a bed. I was being attacked by the villagers. So what's going on? Am I dead?

There was one way to find out. Slowly, oh so slowly, I opened my eyes.

- - - - - -

Soft light flowed through the room from the window seat. Lavender curtains were drawn to the sides to the window, but the glass was tinted a bit. The floor was covered with a dark violet carpet. The walls were a darker shade of lavender than the curtains. The boy who was rescued earlier was lying on a queen sized bed with white sheet that had black crosses stitched along the top. To the boy's right, from where he sat on the bed, was a small nightstand with a lamp on it. To the boy's left was the door to his room, which was solid oak. Near the door was a wardrobe, also made of oak, and a desk. By the wall directly across his bed, there was a group of lavender and black bean bags, cushions, and pillows.

The boy reached a hand up to his neck, feeling cotton bandages. Looking down at himself, he saw various bandages wrapped around his body, covering the gashes he had received. He was also dressed in an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of slim black boxer shorts.

After he made that amazing discovery, the door to his room opened. In walked Tyki Mikk. "I see you're finally awake."

"H-How long have I been asleep?" the boy managed to murmur, his throat a bit sore.

"About a week. No surprise there, with all the wounds you had from those villagers attacking you. Humans really are annoying spiteful little creatures." Tyki said, sitting on the edge of the boy's bed, checking over the bandages. "My name is Tyki Mikk. May I have yours?" he asked.

"Orin. Orin Galaxy." the boy answered. "Where am I? Why am I here?" he questioned, squirming a bit when Tyki would touch a painful bruise.

"Well, Orin, you're here, because you're special. You're the only half Noah in existence right now. You're also the Noah of Creation. Now how about we get you dressed and head downstairs to have lunch." Tyki suggested, moving off the bed and towards the wardrobe. Opening the furniture's doors, the older man pulled out a white dress shirt, a violet vest, and black slacks. He also took out a pair of socks and black dress shoes. He placed the items on the bed, and then moved to help Orin get out of the bed.

After much stumbling and apologizing, Orin managed to get dressed. Tyki took his hand, leading him out the door. They eventually found themselves in the dining room, where a man and two boys were throwing things at each other while yelling and a woman and girl were just sitting in their seats quietly. "You can sit here." Tyki said, pulling back a seat between the girl and the woman. Orin silently took his seat, watching the boys gang up on the man. The girl looked up from her books as Tyki sat next to her. "So he finally woke up. What's your name?" the girl asked. "My name's Orin." He answered. The woman then spoke. "My name is Lulu Bell. She is Rhode, the man yelling is Skin, and the twins are Debitto and Jasdero, also known as Jasdebi."

All actions ceased when the door opened, revealing a tall, somewhat plump man wearing a top hat and an insanely large smile. The man also had long pointed ears and glasses. An umbrella with a jack o' lantern head was floating after him. "Earl!" Rhode greeted, waving her hand at the new man. Lulu Bell and Tyki merely nodded while Jasdebi and Skin remained frozen in place. The man, Earl, sat down at the head of the table. "Did something happen?" he asked.

Most of the food on the table was scattered across the cloth, or splattered on the walls. Orin noticed that the walls were covered in portraits of various sizes. Jasdebi and skin sat down in their respective seats, waiting for the Earl to continue. He looked at each Noah sitting at the table, stopping on Orin. "It looks like our newest family member finally woke up. Now what is your name, child?" he asked. "Orin Galaxy, sir." The boy replied, fidgeting slightly. The Earl merely continued to grin. "Why, welcome to the family, Orin. I believe introductions are in order."

Road went first. She smiled, straightening up in her seat, obviously lacking modesty. "I'm Rhode Kamelot. The Noah of Dreams." she said proudly. Lulu Bell nodded at Orin. "My name is Lulu Bell. Noah of Lust." Skin, now sitting in his seat, shouted somewhat, "I'm Skin Boric. Noah of Hate. Don't forget it." The boys, Jasdebi grinned, pointing their golden guns at each other. "I'm Debitto-" the black haired twin began, "And I'm Jasdero-" the blond haired twin cackled, before the two spoke in unison, "And together we're Jasdebi! The Noah of Bonds!" Tyki waved his hand in a non caring manner from where he sat. "You already know my name, Orin. I happen to be the Noah of Pleasure." The Earl smiled from where he was at the head of the table. "I am the Millennium Earl. Welcome to your new life." he grinned.

Lunch ended relatively quick, with Lulu Bell, Skin, and the Earl leaving immediately afterwards. Tyki lead the teens to a sitting room, where he chose a seat in a leather arm chair with a book. As soon as he started reading, Rhode tackled Orin in a hug. "Wow! Orin-chan, you have such pretty hair! You should let me dress you up!" she squealed. Orin started stuttering, unsure of what to do. Nobody had ever approached him like this. He was always avoided until **that** night. He shuddered slightly at the memory of his attack.

It was at that moment that the twins started arguing with her. It started off something like this:

"Hey! You have your dolls! Go play with them!"

"Yeah, hii!"

"Why do you care? And I don't feel like playing with my dolls!"

"So? He's a guy!"

"A guy, hii!"

"Your point? Dero's a guy, but he looks like a girl!"

"Don't insult Jasdero!"

And it was at that time a floating umbrella with a pumpkin for a head came into the room. "Rhode-sama!" it called out. The Earl followed after and the fight came to an end. "Rhode, I have a job for you!" he said in a sing song voice, dancing a bit. The young Noah squealed and then skipped off to follow the Earl, leaving Orin among two delinquents and one adult who was ignoring all of them.

Orin gulp as he sensed impending doom.

An arm hooked through both of his as goose bumps broke out on his skin."Well well well, it looks like we're going to have lots of fun, right 'Dero?" said Debitto from Orin's right. "Lotsa fun! Hii!" echoed Jasdero from the left. The twins started to cackle and with that, they dragged poor Orin off to some unknown place.

Tyki merely sighed and continued reading.

* * *

**PN: I'm sorry Orin!!!**

**Orin: How could you do that to me?!**

**PN: You can't be a wuss all the time and you're supposed to like Jasdebi!**

**Jasdebi: Yeah!**

**Orin: I will put scorpions in your bed...**

**PN: Since I'm going to be killed by Orin later, I should answer reviews now. And thanks so much, I wasn't sure if I should have posted the story or not, especially if nobody reviewed.**

**Vivacious Chains- I tried to make the chapter longer this time. And I'm glad you like the story.**

**Firehedgehog- I continued!! ^_^**

**Schmem- I hope you like the chapter!**


	3. A Day of Torture

**AN: It tends to take some time for me to write these chapters, so it takes forever to update.**

* * *

For my first day in the Noah household, I learned five things.

1. Never piss off Skin, seeing as I have no fighting skills what-so-ever and he'll kill me easily during one of his fits.

2. Jasdebi equal pure trouble. Sadly, they're the only people around my age here.

3. Road is terrifying. Best plan of action is to avoid or hide from her. Should she catch me, I need to devise the best plan of escape.

4. Tyki could possible be the only sane person in this entire household. Lulu Bell does not count as she turns into a cat.

5. The Earl's word is law. Do not disobey.

- - - - - -

The first thing the twins did, with their victim, was go bug Skin. Annoying him was their favorite pass time, as Tyki always managed to disappear and Road could launch very pointy candles at them. Needless to say, Orin could have possibly been traumatized by merely hanging around the two Noah. While it was easier to ignore the fight that happened earlier at lunch between Skin and Jasdebi, it was surprisingly harder when Tyki wasn't there to distract him with normal conversation.

So Orin's second meeting with Skin went something like this:

Jasdebi dragged him to the kitchen, where Skin was searching, more like raiding, the room for anything that qualified for sweets for him. The twins let go of Orin, only to have Jasdero grab his hand while Debitto placed a tomato in his hand. With Jasdero's kind assistance, Orin ended up 'tossing' the vegetable at Skin's back, Debitto following up with a melon. The tomato had only been a distraction to catch Skin's attention, so he'd turn around in time to have the melon smash into his face. Needless to say, the Noah of Hate was not a happy camper.

Things went on like this for a while, unless you exclude the parts where Orin kept trying to escape. Obviously it didn't work or he only would have learned one thing that day. So, due to his reluctant assistance, the newest Noah spent the rest of his morning running away from Skin with the twins. Afternoon tea had been a simple affair in which Orin ate a small snack as he hardly ate before and didn't want to push his body's limits while he watched in morbid fascination as Jasdebi scarfed down enough food for three adults. It was around the time that he was watching Jasdero practically breath a bag of chips when Road came back from her mission. She had eaten lunch while out and grinned like an insane axe murderer when she saw Orin with Jasdebi. They were obviously distracted. Orin wasn't noticing anything as he was too busy watching the twins eat, and the twins were absorbed in their food so they wouldn't notice anything until they were done. Or until Tyki commented on their behavior. So the smallest Noah put her plan into action immediately.

About ten minutes later Tyki came in and promptly told them that Road had come back and that Orin was no longer with them.

Meanwhile, poor Orin was locked in Road's room, literately tied to a chair while the young Noah of Dreams rifled through a closet, mumbling and squealing to herself. She finally popped out, holding a dark blood red Lolita dress with a high white collar, bell sleeves with black ribbons wrapped around the upper sleeves, black lace trim, and matching black stockings and mary-janes. There was also a dark violet bow that went around the collar. Orin paled when he saw her choice of clothing and the evil glint in her eyes as she approached him. Soon enough, he found himself in the dress, stockings, and shoes, sitting in a chair in front of a vanity. Brushes and all kinds of cosmetics were scattered over the top. He figured that trying to escape would be impossible, since Road could easily catch him and lock him in the dream realm, as she had demonstrated with a regular human she had had that decided to run. There was no guarantee that said human was still alive. Road hummed happily as she played with Orin's hair, pulling it back behind his head into two ponytails, secured by red roses. Orin did his best to distance himself from what was happening. Road quickly did his make-up, squealing "Perfect!" when she was done.

It was around that time that Jasdebi finally managed to burst into her room, screaming "GIVE ORIN BACK! HII!" Road merely glared at them and thus started another argument, during which Orin shrugged, crossed his legs, and continued to watch, realizing that he'll probably never have a say in what he does. Apparently, Jasdebi wanted to go prank Tyki while Road wanted to go shopping with Orin. Though whether or not she'll let him change clothes was a mystery. The twins then told, more like yelled, that guys don't go shopping and Road said she wanted Orin there to help pick out clothes that would look good on him. And it continued on for some time. Orin just started to tune them out and think over what else he could do. He had been given a room, but Tyki had explained to him during lunch that he would have to go shopping for clothes and any other personal effects to decorate his room with. While lavender complemented his eyes, he was not going to have it in his room. He preferred white, black, and maybe a splash of red or violet. Patterns like stripes and checkers were more his thing. So redecorating was in order. He was also hoping to get some glass to mess with. Before, when he still lived in the village, he would manipulate glass into mirrors or other things. It's how he managed to avoid mobs.

Orin was knocked out of his thoughts by Debitto suddenly screaming about how he now looked like a girl and Jasdero staring at his face from six centimeters away. Road stood to his side, obviously proud of what she did. Debitto and Road then started arguing again, this time with Jasdero ignoring them. "You look pretty, hii!" Dero said, grinning. "Thanks?" was Orin's uncertain reply. The two long haired males watched the others for a few minutes before Orin turned to talk. Despite the trouble he had been put through earlier, Orin was a bit fond of Jasdero. If you got over his need to say 'hii' and the stitches on his mouth, he was actually kind of nice. When they were running from Skin, Dero was the one to make sure he didn't fall too far behind. And considering Orin's track record with other people, it was a point in his book. "Hey, Dero?" he started. The blond Noah turned to him. "Yeah, hii?"

"I really need to go shopping, but I don't know where the nearest town is or where we are. That and I'm not sure Road will let me have the clothes Tyki found for me back." Orin spoke quietly, as Road and Debitto began to get louder. Money wouldn't be a problem, as the Earl had been kind enough to give him more than enough. Jasdero nodded, disappearing for a moment and reappearing with the original clothes Orin had been wearing. The newest Noah grinned sheepishly before changing in record time. He managed to get the make-up off, obviously it wasn't his first time wearing it, and then take the roses out of his hair. It was as he was taking his hair down and braiding it that Road and Debitto finally noticed and their fighting ceased.

Road whined. "Awww! Why'd you changed Orin? You looked so pretty!!" Then Debitto added in his two cents. "How'd you get the make-up off your face? You look like you've never worn it before." Orin merely shrugged, a shy smile on his face. "Can we go now? I really need to get some clothes."

Road cheered and grabbed one of Orin's hands, while Jasdero and Debitto walked on his other side. They left the mansion via Road's portals and entered a busy town. The teens started walking down one of the shopping districts while Debitto mumbled about _how lame it was_ and that Orin _must be gay to actually sit there in a dress the whole time before their argument ended_. The Noah of Creation merely chose to ignore him and window shopped until he found a store he like. He flashed a grin over his shoulder, entering the store with the other Noahs following him, not realizing what his **'style'** of clothing would be.

* * *

**AN: You know, now that I think about it, I did torture poor Orin. And his attempt to end my life by poison failed. He went off to sulk about it. Jasdero went to go give him a hug. Debitto is off fighting with Road. I think he's overprotective of Orin. So cute!**

**Debitto: Keep saying that and I'll shoot you!**

**AN: Ignore him. Anyway's review time!**

**Isdris- I'm glad you like the story. Obviously Orin isn't all emo or frightened over what happened to him, so you can see his personality is starting to show as he gets a bit more used to the twins and Road. **

**And I left a hint that he might be used to being in skirts and dresses. Let's see what conclusions you can all draw from that. What will Jasdebi and Road think of his style? Will they spend the whole evening shopping? What if they run into someone familiar? And when will Orin get his first mission, not to mention use his powers? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Techno Shopping

**Phantom: So, fourth chapter here. Do you guys really think Orin can kinda torture the twins?**

* * *

The store was heaven to me. There was so much stuff, not to mention it catered to both genders. Heh, I've been known to cross dress before. It's fun. Of course, Debitto didn't quite move and when he heard the techno music, he just kind of twitched. It was kind of cute. Jasdero followed me, obviously intent to help me, while Road wandered over to the girls' section, sorting through clothing. I grabbed Debitto's hand and began to drag him through the store. I was so gonna make him try on something too, while we were here.

- - - - - -

Orin started to go through the racks of clothing while techno rave music played in the background. Debitto stared for a few minutes before he shook himself out of it and yanked his hand back. This caused the young boy to giggle lightly. Jasdero also giggled before shouting. "Oh! Oooh!" The silver eyed Noah hummed, before looking over at what had caught the blond's attention. It was a pair of neon green and black checkered knee high boots. Orin grinned before picking up a pair in his size. He also pulled several pairs of pants and shirts from the racks, heading to the changing room, Jasdero following him while Debitto merely glared at Road when she squealed over a dress she had found, not noticing that his twin had moved away.

The silver eyed Noah quickly tried on several outfits before coming back out in his regular clothing. He nodded happily before he went to go join Road in the girls' section, helping her find cute accessories she liked, while finding a few dresses and skirts he liked. Debitto cursed under his breath and glared at all the other customers who dared to look his way. He was a rock punk guy, not a techno freak. He wouldn't have been caught dead in one of **these** stores if it weren't for the fact that Orin had dragged him in here and running would have been pathetic and weak. That and Jasdero might not leave too. He had to make sure his brother wasn't corrupted by the lameness that was techno. Not on his watch.

The Noah were in the store for a good two hours, even Debitto trying on an outfit, though it was against his will. He fought tooth and nail not to be forced into the horrible clothing, but with Road there to help force him, he really didn't have a choice. So he had been shoved into a changing room with a full length wall mirror, a pair of semi-tight black jeans with patches, stitches, chains, and zippers all over it, tight long sleeved neon purple fishnet shirt, with a shredded red and black striped shirt that showed off his stomach and was sleeveless, black fingerless gloves, steel-toed boots, and a spiked black collar. He changed quickly, and then was yanked back out by Road while Orin looked him over, grinning and nodding to his new partner in crime. They did the same thing for Jasdero, giving him a pair of black capris with a neon green and neon purple checker pattern on the rim of the leg cuffs, with straps that just hung there, a black tank top with a white skulls and crossbones emblem, purple and green neon striped arm warmers to take the place of his bandages, white and black diamond patterned knee high socks, and black converse. Once again, the outfit was approved. The outfits they picked out for the twins were bought along with Orin's new wardrobe and would be delivered by the akuma hiding out in town as cargo transporters. So would the new furniture and room decorations Orin had picked out. Before they left the store though, Orin changed his clothes, opting for one of the outfits he found with Road.

So his outfit was now a red plaid and pleated skirt that ended halfway down his thighs, and a top that looked like a cross between a black long vest that was completely closed, had a mock turtleneck-like collar, and bell sleeves that were striped black and white with ragged edges. He wore black stockings and ankle high red boots with a slight heel. His hair had been let down, making him look completely like a girl. All of the Noah exited the store, and began talking about random things. The conversation then drifted over to the fact that it was now around dinner time, and how the Earl didn't expect any of them to gather for dinner so they were free to do what they wanted.

"How about we eat at that new restaurant that just opened up in the town?" Road suggested. Orin shrugged. The silver-eyed boy pointed to a sign. "There's an all-you-can-eat buffet nearby. It might be better to go there." he pointed out, subtly telling Road that it would accommodate them and the twins better. Especially since the twins could eat a lot and in a restaurant, that would attract a lot of attention and be costly. So the Noah of Dreams and Creation both dragged the twins over to the all-you-can-eat buffet, though Orin really didn't have to drag Jasdero, since the blond came willingly like a cute puppy. Once they were all situated in their own booth, with their own food, Orin started to notice more details about the place, like the customers. Like how two tables over there was a couple with a small child that was wailing at the top of its lungs. Meanwhile the parents merely ignored their child, and kept eating and making eyes at each other. Orin grimaced before he continued to look around, completely ignoring the twins who were scarfing down food at Mach 5. It was when he looked over to the table across the room, towards the exit that he saw something that caused something to stir deep in his mind. Sitting at the table were five people, all of them wearing similar black clothing. The was an old short man who looked like a panda with a topknot, a Chinese girl with pigtails, a Japanese man with long hair who happened to be carrying a katana with him, a white haired guy who was also scarfing down food like the twins, and a cute, in the teen's opinion, red head with an eye patch. He turned his head back down to look at his empty plate. He still hadn't eaten a lot. Orin discreetly nudged Road, who was sitting to his left against the wall while the twins were situated across from them. She stopped glaring at Debitto and turned to him. "Did you see the group near the door?" The silver eyed teen whispered to her, glancing at them out of the corner of his eye, noticing that the girl and red head were laughing about something while the Japanese man glared at the white haired boy. Road eyes lit up.

"Oh! Exorcists!" she squealed under her breath. Jasdebi had finally finished eating and glanced over at the table too, sharing a malicious grin with each other. The group had paid before hand, so they merely got up and went to leave the food establishment, though it looked like the twins wanted to do something to one of the exorcists. Orin didn't know what exorcists meant to them, but he did recall the villagers often speaking about requesting one to deal with the supposed 'demon' they believed him to be. It was while the group of Noah were passing the table that the white haired boy looked up from where he had been stuffing his mouth and saw the group passing right by their table and heading out the door. Road was hanging onto Orin's arm, and the young Noah winked and waved with her free hand at the exorcist. The white haired boy then proceeded to choke, while the Japanese man turned his gaze to look at the reflection in the window, also seeing the group. He cursed to himself before leaving his seat and giving chase to the now fleeing group.

Of course Orin wasn't used to running, so he was beginning to fall behind. Jasdero ran back towards the gasping boy and picked him up in his arms, one arm behind his knees, the other behind his back. The silver eyed boy blushed lightly, though it was kind of hard to tell with his skin coloring. He held onto Jasdero's jacket as the bond haired Noah easily caught up with the rest of their little gang. Road was laughing, almost hysterically, while Debitto was cackling. The exorcists were shouting amongst themselves, before a one of them shouted.

Orin couldn't really hear what was said, but the next thing he knew, there were these huge bug-like ghost things appearing in front of them and crashing with the ground in front of them, which exploded, throwing them back. Orin was ripped from Jasdero's arms and while the other Noah landed on their feet, as in the twins' case, or caught themselves, as in Road's case with a floating jack o' lantern, the silver eyed boy wasn't so lucky and collided with a nearby store wall. He didn't go through it, leave a dent, or anything else that would indicate he wasn't human. So it was no surprise to him, when he finally gathered his bearing, that he had most likely bruised most of his body in the impact, while blood trickled down his head and out of his mouth where he had bitten his tongue. Orin coughed a few times, trying to get air back into his lungs, while choking on some of the dust floating about in the air from the explosion. Road, Debitto, and Jasdero had changed into their Noah forms, and were fighting with the exorcists, while the Chinese girl and old man from their group stayed away from the fight. An exorcist for each Noah. Orin was beginning to have a hard time staying awake, so he didn't realize the girl was talking to him for a few seconds.

"Are you alright? Can you tell me your name, miss?" she asked. Orin might have laughed if he wasn't feeling so dizzy. The lady exorcist thought he was a girl. Then again, Orin was a successful cross dresser. Right before he passed out, he managed to say the name he always went by when he was acting like a girl.

"Hana. Hana Makoto."

Then he conveniently passed out.

* * *

**Phantom: Well, no reviews to answer to. Do you guys really like this story? Or are you just busy? By the way, I might go into Orin's past, then again, I haven't really planned out the chapters. So I guess we'll just have to wait. Hope you like the chapter!**


	5. Announcement

**I apologize, but Bond of the Maker will be discontinued. I'll still keep the chapters up, but the storyline for the most part is over. I wasn't really going anywhere with it.**

**On the bright side, I will be remaking the whole story, giving it a new title, storyline, plot, and all that. Maybe even a few new characters. Orin will also be there.**

**So for all those who reviewed and added the story to their watch/favorite lists, it will still be a yaoi story.**

**Look out for the new story!**

**Sincerely,**

**Phantom**


End file.
